


Learning to Live Again

by pornell_fangirl



Series: A Place In Time [13]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team night out leads to introductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live Again

Tony leaned on the door, looking into autopsy.

"Hey, Ducky, Jimmy. We're heading out for a beer after work. Even Je-Gibbs is joining us. Wanna come with?"

Ducky looked over in fond amusement while subtly ignoring Tony's near slip.

"I think tonight we could all use a little liquid refreshment. Especially Jethro after surviving that awful blast. I must say, it was far too close for comfort. Not to mention young Timothy. From what little information I've been able to gather regarding his situation with the young lady, I'd imagine he could also use the time among his friends."

Pasting a fake look of annoyance on his face when he realised his two younger friends had somewhat zoned out during his observations, he turned to his assistant.

"Mr Palmer? Will you be joining us?"

Shaking his head regretfully, Jimmy had to decline.

"As much as I get the need for the team to be together right now, I'm afraid I promised Breena I'd take her out tonight."

A look of adolescent glee crossed Tony's face.

"You should invite her along! It's about time we got to know this girl. Seems you're getting pretty serious about her."

Ducky sighed internally. Jimmy had been with the team long enough now to know what that look meant but judging by that irrepressible beam on his face, he obviously hadn't figured it out yet. Poor Miss Slater was in for an interesting night.

*

Jimmy was sure that neither Ziva nor Abby were purposefully being threatening in their posture as they leaned toward Breena, pressing her for any information they could glean. In a way it made him feel warm inside that they were being so protective of him.

The poor girl had ended up on one side of the booth with the other two ladies. Jimmy sat on the opposite side, sandwiched between Tony - whose look of satisfaction with himself was edging on scary - and Tim - who kept shooting him looks of sympathy.

Jimmy wasn't sure what happened but suddenly Ziva was directing all of Breena's attention toward her while Abby kept glancing nervously between him and the door. It wasn't until the shadow crossed the table that he looked over his shoulder to find Gibbs standing behind him with none other than Tobias Fornell.

He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with his jacket thrown over his shoulder, the bandaged cuts and scrapes showing his own near escape from the earlier blast.

Jimmy's first instinct was to check the older man over more thoroughly but before he could react, Tony's hand landed on his arm. Looking up at his best friend, he saw that the previous gleam in his eye had been replaced by concern.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy." he whispered. "I didn't know Jethro would be bringing him. I never would've..."

His apology was cut off by a wave of Jimmy's hand.

"It's ok, Tony. Really. It had to happen eventually."

Looking around the table while Gibbs brought over two chairs to place at the end of the booth opposite Ducky, Tobias noticed the beautiful blonde sitting between the two NCIS ladies.

"New agent, Jethro?" he asked with a grin, holding out his hand to shake. "Tobias Fornell, FBI." he introduced himself.

Gracing him with a dazzling smile, Breena accepted the hand offered to her.

"Breena Slater. I'm not an NCIS agent though. I'm Jimmy's girlfriend."

It seemed the blonde was the only one not to notice the minute tightening around Fornell's eyes at the introduction. She wasn't stupid though. She and Jimmy had been friends long before they'd started dating and she knew exactly who Tobias was.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name." she added sweetly.

The entire table looked on in shock as Fornell's grin widened.

"Same here Ms Slater."

Silently sighing in relief, Jimmy was pleased when the conversation picked up again.

It wasn't until later in the night, when his ex-lover and current girlfriend disappeared to the bar together looking altogether too friendly, that Jimmy started to worry.


End file.
